


A Little Piece of the Past

by lorilann



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	A Little Piece of the Past

He cuts the apples into little chunks like the recipe says. They are an integral part of the stuffing for this meal for two. It’s been the two of them for a decade and the stuffing never tastes the way it used to.

Kurt doesn’t know how he knows it doesn’t taste the same, he just does. His dad had tried once years ago only to have the side of the garage coated in bread and apple chunks. 

This year will be different, Kurt vowed. Kurt’s anxious as his dad takes the first bite. Burt looks at him and nods. Kurt beams.


End file.
